caelandriafandomcom-20200214-history
It's (Not) a Small World After All
In this episode of Keep on the Shadowfell, the player characters start to get a sense that there is much going on in the world of Cäelandria. One player delves into his past, while the party staves off their first large attach. Throughout, Winterhaven's problems continue. Summary The heroes are awakened by a pounding on the door of the Wrafton Inn. A frantic young dwarf, Alric, leads them to his father, Terrik, under heavy attack by a kobold raiding party on the southern road to Winterhaven . The heroes defeat the kobolds and escort Terrik and Alric to Winterhaven, along with their cart ful of supplies. Winterhaven rejoices at the arrival of even these meager supplies. In further conversation with Terrik, Gragold reveals that he shares a common birthplace with the old dwarf: the Pierced Mountains far to the west. Gragold admits that he was orphaned at a young age, his parents disappearing on an expedition to the west. Terrik seems to imply this was a common occurrence, and that he left the Pierced Mountains to spare his son Alric a similar experience. Despite the heroes' questioning, though, Terrik offers nothing more on the subject. The heroes resume searching for information in Winterhaven. Lord Padraig offers them 5gp per kobold hand, 200gp for the location of the kobold lair, and another 500gp for wiping out the kobold threat completely. He also directs the heroes to an elven huntress, Ninaran Wolfsbane, although speaking with her yields no helpful information. Inget Monerhan rewards the heroes' earlier rescue of Melindra with two incredible maps drawn by her deceased husband: one of Dungannon Province and another of the entire continent of Agrarnon. When Lilac asks her for further help, she turns over the journal of her husband, Tarthas. The journal seems full of useful information, although Tarthas's notes are scribbled and not easily deciphered. Dates Fallcrest 19 Detailed Playthrough The heroes awaken in Wrafton's Inn to the sound of pounding and yelling. A young dwarf--later identified is Alric Sabanar--is crazily demanding help, alongside a rather scared town guard. Alric practically grabs the heroes and runs out the door and toward Winterhaven's gates. The heroes follow. As they pursue Alric and eventually catch up, he leads them to a bend in the road south that leads to Winterhaven. There, they see a large kobold raiding party attacking a solitary dwarf on top of an overturned farming cart. Supplies are all over the road, and it's clear that the kobolds were disrupting the older dwarf and his son (Alric is screaming, "Da! Da!" continually) from making a supply delivery to Winterhaven. The heroes fight the kobolds in what turns into a lengthy battle. The older dwarf nearly dies twice, but healing from Lilac keeps him alive. Finally, Gragold, Nevarra, and Ordaxon team up to wipe out the last kobold archers, as well as cut down a fleeing minion kobold warrior. The heroes learn that the older dwarf is Terrik Sabanar, a farmer who lives southwest of town. He is clearly a veteran of fighting, but no longer has the strength and vigor of his youth. He attempts to befriend Gragold, and asks Gragold if he, too, has migrated east from the Pierced Mountains. Gragold, still gruff and enraged from the battle, is slow to answer. Despite his somewhat rude responses, Terrik entrusts Gragold with his Aftershock Warhammer +2, and insists that Gragold bloody it with kobolds and goblins often. The heroes return to Winterhaven with Terrik and Alric, and deliver the famer's supplies to great cheer and rejoicing. Despite the supplies being meager, the entire town celebrates the heroes. It's clear that Winterhaven is barely getting by. The heroes then meet Lord Padraig. He thanks them for their service and relays his concern about the kobolds. He seems proud and aloof, although even Nevarra cannot understand why. He does offer the heroes a bounty for kobolds: 5gp for each kobold hand, 200gp for the location of the kobold lair, and a whoping 500gp for the destruction of the kobolds altogether. Although this will literally empty the Winterhaven coffers, Lord Padraig seems intent on motivating the heroes to attack the kobold lair. When the heroes attempt to raise the bounty, Lord Padraig rebuffs them. He suggests that if they're so interested in money, they should catch up with the three sisters travelling through town that headed west toward Porvin. He also firmly suggests that the heroes are far too light-hearted for a time such as this. Finally, he directs them toward Ninaran Wolfsbane, an elven huntress who often drinks at Wrafton's Inn, and bids them farewell. Gragold also has a change of heart, and convinces the heroes to return to Terrik's farm. There, he confesses that he, too, is from the Pierced Mountains. He was orphaned as a young dwarf when his parents traveled west and never returned. Terrik seems not only sympathetic but aware of the same thing happening to many other dwarves. He calls the Pierced Mountains "a dark place" and said he struck out east with his young son so that Alric would never know the life of a fatherless orphan. Although he seems to know more about the strange situation, he refuses to speak on it, growing somewhat bitter and wistful. The heroes share a lunch with the two dwarves and then return to Winterhaven. Back in town, the heroes browse Bairwin's wares, but realize they have precious little coin to spend. They also meet Ninaran, an elven huntress. Both Ordaxon and Nevarra look at her closely and determine she does indeed appear to be an experienced huntress. She has a side satchel that Nevarra nearly attempts to steal, but she thinks better of trying to pickpocket another elf in broad daylight, all while sitting in front of her. The party asks Ninaran many questions, but gets no helpful information. Eventually, they are sent away, as Ninaran tires of them. The party is unsure how to proceed, but then Melindra Monerhan comes bounding into the inn. She is excited to see Gragold and Lilac ("Funny" and "Pretty" as she calls them), and urges them to follow her home. Salvana Wrafton comments on the growing sense of safety that the heroes have returned to Winterhaven, as Melindra is allowed to travel the short path from her home to Wrafton's Inn on her own. When the heroes arrive at Melindra's home, Inget joyfully greets them. She thanks them repeatedly, and offers them two incredible maps drawn by her late husband, Tarthas: one of Dungannon Province and another of the entire continent of Agrarnon. It's clear that these are some of Inget's most prized possessions, and the most valuable things she has to offer. While her entire home is slightly dirty and worn, the chest from which she pulled the maps still shines and gleams. Before leaving, Lilac asks Inget if she can help further. Inget is clearly enchanted by Lilac, and reaches back into her chest. She pulls out a journal, and explains it was her husband Tarthas's traveling journal. While the journal is not nearly full, it does seem to have valuable information... if the heroes can understand the hastily drawn locations and notes.